Fairytale
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Asami Sato had never been sure if she believed in love at first sight or fairytales, but now, she was certain she didn't. ONESHOT. Masami progression through Season 1. Hints of Makorra and Irosami.


_**Fairytale**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Why, hello there, everyone.**

**I've decided that I love Asami Sato. She is now my favorite LoK character, quickly followed by General Iroh, Lin Bei Fong, Jinora, and Commander Bumi. Seriously, Asami deserves a prince—preferably Iroh, please. Mako treated her like garbage, and I feel so bad for her. I love Makorra and all, but I'd love it more if it had gone better, you know? I hope it ends like Pemzin/Linzin. Makorra can have kids and be happy, then Asami can be a BAMF! Or she can marry Iroh, and be BFFs with Bolin. Yup. I've got it all figured out.**

**But I had to write a story for Asami. I got the random idea because I had something I wanted to write in my ideas document for Makorra, but I was like, "It'd work better if I tweaked it for Masami angst... Let's do it." **

**So, I noticed that Taylor Swift's songs Forever and Always and Story of Us kind of start and end with things like you're reading a book. You'll understand when you see the lyrics in it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, _

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye;_

_We caught onto something_

* * *

Asami Sato had never been sure if she believed in 'love at first sight'.

Then, she met _him_.

Tall, good-looking, sweet, funny—Mako was everything a girl could ever want. And he was a bender, the captain of the pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets. When the heiress ran over him with her moped, she couldn't have been more embarrassed, but that embarrassment quickly turned into thankfulness. After all, she never would've gotten to meet Mako if she hadn't ran him over.

She took him out to eat the next day in compensation, and they just hit it off from there. She was a huge pro-bending fan, so when Mako told her of their team's financial problems, she took it upon herself to make sure they made it to the tournament. Her dad was perfectly fine in sponsoring the team—though, it did take _quite_ a bit of convincing on her part. From their, her relationship with Mako escalated tenfold. In the back of her mind, Asami wondered if he was only dating her because her dad sponsored him, but she pushed it far away from her mind.

Things began to go downhill when her father was accused of being an Equalist.

She honestly thought it was absurd—yes, neither of them were benders. Yes, her mother had been killed by a bending triad. Yes, they had the money and resources to help the Equalists. But despite all of that, Asami swore to herself that she wouldn't even think of joining those awful radicals. She had felt so betrayed when Korra, of all people, had stormed into her house with Councilman Tenzin, Chief Bei Fong, and the metal-bending officers, claiming that they had reasons to believe that her father was an Equalist.

But slowly, the truth had been revealed, and Asami realized her father truly was a part of the Equalist Revolution.

That had been like a stab in her heart. Ever since her mother died, it had just been Asami and her dad. Now, he was set on revenge against all benders, and Asami knew that, despite how much she loved her father, she couldn't support his decision. So, she turned her back on him, and went with her friends.

It was a difficult time, but Mako stayed next to her the entire way. He had been there before she found out the truth, and he was there after, as well. He comforted her when she didn't want to admit she was hurting, but he also gave her the space she needed. They all moved to Air Temple Island with Korra, and things seemed fairly good.

That changed when Ikki opened her mouth.

"_Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"_

It had come like a slap in the face. Her eyes had widened considerably, and she almost had frozen in her place. Korra, the Avatar and her newfound friend, liked _Mako_?

It all made sense. The subtle, yearning glances that Korra had spared once in a while towards Mako, the bantering between the two, the sheer trust that was displayed in their friendship. Korra liked Mako. _Korra_ liked _Mako_.

She couldn't help but notice the tiniest things after that revelation. She hated feeling that way towards Korra and Mako, but it was difficult to see their shameless, minor flirting. The way Mako acted around Korra, and the way her cheeks flushed around him. The small smiles that they gifted each other. Korra liked Mako, but did Mako like Korra?

The heiress was given a lot of time to think about this particular subject during her time in prison. After all, she had nothing else to do but lay there and stare at the ceiling in her cell. The days were agonizingly slow, and she felt like she had been there an eternity before Lin Bei Fong came and busted her out of jail. By that time, Asami had decided to leave the subject of Mako and Korra and focus on the war. After all, what were the odds of Mako liking Korra as more than a friends? She figured they were pretty slim.

She was wrong, though.

When the former Chief revealed that the Avatar had been kidnapped, Mako went absolutely ballistic. He forcibly demanded that they search and search for their missing comrade, and while Asami had no problem in finding Korra, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if _she_ were kidnapped. How would Mako react to _that_?

Her boyfriend had distanced himself from her, leading the way down the Equalists' tunnel, a furious expression on his face. Asami felt a pang in her heart as she quietly questioned Bolin, and the Earthbender stuttered and stammered like a schoolgirl. He knew something she didn't. Eventually, he confessed that Korra and Mako had kissed during the tournament.

Korra. And. Mako. Had. _Kissed_.

It would be bad enough if they had kissed before he met her, but they had kissed when he was _dating _her! Mako had cheated on her by kissing Korra, and he hadn't even told her. He had left Asami to figure it out on her own by weaseling it from his _brother_.

As much as she hated to admit it, it was becoming painfully obvious that Mako liked Korra back.

Her assumptions proved to be correct when they finally found Korra, slumped on her polar-bear-dog, exhausted and covered in cuts and bruises. Mako had barked at them all to get back, and scooped up Korra in his arms, his expression full of worry. Asami had been right there when he set her on Tenzin's sky bison, and she watched with painful realization as Mako stroked Korra's face lovingly, reassuring her that everything was all right.

It took everything within Asami not to cry right then and there.

Things went further downhill from there. The heiress looked upon the pair in the background, observing as Mako held Korra's hand while she slept. She distanced herself from her boyfriend, only speaking to him in a cold, snappy tone. Mako was completely oblivious to her anger, and when she confronted him about it, he tried to postpone the consequences of his betrayal by using the excuse that their was a war. Asami had been so angry at that moment that she had frostily spat that there probably wouldn't be a relationship by the time they got to talk.

She had stormed out of the kitchen, straight to her room, where she cried like she had when her father betrayed her.

Mako knew that she was angry with him, and so, like a scolded polar-bear-puppy, he had backed off. However, it became blatantly obvious that, since Asami was angry with him, he was fine with going for Korra. Right in front of the heiress, he showed his true feelings for the Avatar, not even caring that his girlfriend was right there. Their relationship slowly crumbled from there.

Amon and his followers took the city as the war progressed, forcing them all into hiding. In entered General Iroh of the United Forces. He only spared her a few glances and small smiles, and when he did, Asami could feel the warmth spread throughout her body. There was no denying that the general was a good-looking man, but Asami wasn't going to drop to Mako's level. No, she would wait until they had officially broken up to possibly think of making a move on the other Firebender.

Her heart wasn't broken—no, it was more like frozen solid. There was an emptiness, a numbness whenever she saw Mako and Korra nowadays, and she couldn't help but say a bitter word or two when she saw the two together. She knew the second that Mako volunteered to go with Korra on her mission to take down Amon that their relationship was over. There was no repairing it, and whatever hope she had of fixing their problems was crushed.

Mako confronted her before they all went their separate ways. He said he was sorry that things had gotten so bad between them, and the look in his eyes told her that he was being genuine. He still did care for her, and maybe he still liked her a little bit, but he loved Korra. His feelings for her were no match for his feelings for Korra, and slowly, Asami had come to terms with that. There was no using in letting this go on forever, so she leaned up and kissed his cheek—a final remembrance of what they once had.

Then, she had ran, straight to where Bolin and General Iroh were waiting for her, hoping that neither of them could see the tears that were beginning to slip out of her eyes. No matter how much she knew that it was over, she still couldn't help but feel hurt.

Once upon a time, she had thought she loved Mako and vice-versa. Once upon a time, she thought things were as close to perfect as they could get with her boyfriend. Once upon a time, she might've even thought they were going to get married someday.

Asami Sato had never been sure if she believed in things like 'love at first sight' or fairytales, but now, she was certain that she didn't.

* * *

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The end._


End file.
